My Angel
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me... This one-shot is dedicated to Angel Lilith - May you rest in peace


**Yuki- Hey everyone . I know I said that I would make a one-shot for all the winners , but I wanted to do a ... special one-shot for a special person .**

**As some of you may know , the author of the AMUTO story _Making Music _has passed away . I recently learned this today . (June 30th) She was an amazing author , an inspiration to me , and I'm sure to many others .**

**This one-shot is dedicated to her . **

**Rest in Peace _Angel Lilith _****...**

**This is a song-shot . The song is My Immortal by Evanesence . Ikuto's P.O.V  
**

**Play for better effect now .  
**

* * *

** ~*My Angel*~**

Ticking the minutes away each second of the day, the clock rested against the platform of this white barren wall. It sings a tune of mutanity and shear depression is shakes the nerves in my body down to the very core. Passable and doleful, I settled myself in this fairly quiet home where it only inhabits my own presence. ******  
**

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

I averted my eyes to my hands. This house seems much colder ever since... what happened. It seemed volatile. My whole being seems empty. Hollow. I feel transparent. Everything seems like black and white. Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you take me with you? Your spirit still lingers, and it kills me. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. The world doesn't make sense. Flowers seem to wilt. Clouds seem gray. You were all I had...

But now...

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

These wounds won't seem to heal, while the walls close in on me I feel like the world is suffocating me until I suffer no more. It burdens and tears my soul up just of the thought of having your cultivating smile at my disposal. It haunts me ._  
_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you would scream, I would try my best to take your fears away. I stayed with you for all these years. And when you left... you took my soul with you. My body is nothing but an empty shell. You had all of this life ahead of couldn't I save you?

And you still have...

All of me...

I just can't face the fact that you're gone. The memories we've had, then time we spent together, the laughs we shared. One minute you're there, then the next you're gone. I can't take... It's not fair...

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
__Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

This excruciating reminder of your radiance always caught my eye. I've been left behind with my own battles to face. My thoughts are limitless when I see your face, your alluring candy-kissed tone gave me such a fright after you wandered from my grasp. All of the sanity I have left ran out of the forest from this wildfire. My mind is going off-balance, and I can't take it. It impairs me... Your voice chased away all of my common sense. I'm tearing out my hair thinking about you.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

These wounds won't seem to heal, thinking about you brings me pain, yet happiness. There were so many things that we've been through, time can't erase it. I hate it, yet love it with all of my heart._  
_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. Your horrifying screams I shunned away, I was your knight to fight off all of your nightmares. My hands were the swords to guard your from these rough exteriors I call the outside world. I may not be able to do what I used to, but in your spirit you still have me-and always will.

But you still have...

All of me..._  
_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

I aspired to tell myself that you're no longer with me. I tell myself that you're none of this world. I tell myself that you're at peace. I miss your touch. Your scent. Your sweet strawberry scent. Your lips were so soft and alluring... I miss it. Your presence still haunts every waking moment of my life.

I can't take it anymore! God, why did you do this to me? Why did you take her from me? Why? I don't understand...

I've been alone all along...

This enraged hormone inside of me just spills itself over my emotions, and it can't disguise itself any longer. The windows shatter, the doors are bashed in. My hands have created such an ugly world around me, it's aching inside. The glasses are in pieces on the floor as the furniture is tattered and torn. While I sit here in silence I'm only in a deep gaze of agony and anguish.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have..._

This house we called our own is now broken into two. The tables are turned, the phones are over the hook. All of the lights are blown out, I still stand here alone in the dark. The crash of my anger waves over each end table, as the pictures of our past are pulverized. Endlessly I hope that you return to me even though I know it's impossible. I never understood why I couldn't be taken with you on your journey. Was I horrible to you? Could I have done something to hurt you? Tell me, before I go mad. My eyes are filled with languishing tears. I plea for my cries to be heard by you, but you don't hear me.

_...all of me, me, me_

Save me... Please...

I fall to my knees, weak from my outburst. Nothing I do will bring you back... Nothing I do will bring you back to me... Back into my arms where you belong... I graze my fingers on my left hand to my engagement ring on my right.

I love you so much...

Come back to me...

Please... Please...

...Amu...

**~*My Angel*~  
**

* * *

**Yuki - I almost fucking cried when me and my friend Momo wrote this . Momo didn't have any emotions cause she's cruel . Anyway , I hope it sparked something up in you too .**

**For those of you who didn't know _Angel Lilith , _she was a great author . **

**And one of my closest friends on here . **

**Rest in Peace ...**


End file.
